


You're Special

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mashiro Appreciation, Morfonica, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: Before Roselia are due to perform Yukina reflects on how her bandmates relationships have started to change them for the better. Lost in her head she ends up having a chance encounter with the singer from a new band, an encounter that will  have a profound impact on both their lives.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Futaba Tsukushi/Hiromachi Nanami, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Kirigaya Touko/Yashio Rui, Minato Yukina/Kurata Mashiro, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Ako, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	You're Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina had only met Mashiro once before; they barely exchanged any words before Mashiro's nerves got the best of her. Now they will have their first real conversation.

The backstage room of CiRCLE was filled with the usual atmosphere it had whenever Roselia was to perform. An exhilarating mixture of tense seriousness and unrivalled excitement.

The girls went about their typical pre-show habits; Lisa messed around on phone, most likely texting some of her other friends, Ako was busy rambling about how awesome their live was going to be while Rinko patiently listened and nodded along. If you were to ask Roselia about Sayo’s patterns even just a few weeks ago they would say she always sits quietly in a corner concentrating on her guitar, never allowing herself a moment to relax, however recently there had been a drastic change. Sayo still made sure to always arrive and be ready first, but nowadays once she was ready she dashed back out of the room, arriving back a couple minutes before they were to go on.

Yukina was no fool, she noted the changes started to arise the same time Sayo finally confessed her feelings to Tsugumi, it was obvious how smitten the guitarist had become. Whatever the case, Yukina certainly didn’t mind the change; she trusted Sayo would never let her commitment to Roselia be affected by her relationship and, even though Yukina would not state this out loud, she was glad to see Sayo with her much sunnier disposition. The usual stoic deadpan was replaced with a small content smile when Sayo entered the room; another thing Yukina was certain was caused by Tsugumi.

What really baffled Yukina was why Sayo always met with Tsugumi before their shows when Tsugumi had now started accompanying the band to eat dinner **after** their shows.

_Are the repeated meet-ups necessary? Surely Sayo could simply wait until after to speak with Tsugumi-san, seems something of a waste of time…_

Yukina mentally chastised herself; she didn’t really believe things like that were a waste, not like she used to and she hated every time a thought like that would enter her head.

_No… it can’t be waste if it’s making Sayo so happy. She’s found a good balance between music and love, I dare say her playing has somehow become even better since she got a girlfriend…_

A new thought suddenly occurred to Yukina.

_I wonder… if it is possible to become a greater musician by improving one’s mood with a romantic relationship… might I become a better singer if I had a girlfriend?_

The thought made Yukina chuckle.

_I bet if Lisa heard me say that she would tell me that’s not a good reason to want to date someone. Perhaps she is right; I doubt dating someone I hold no interest in would be in any way beneficial… still… I can’t shake the allure that having a girlfriend has… maybe I’ve just had too much exposure to my bandmates’ dating lives and now the idea has rubbed off on me… I don’t hate it…_

The door to their pre-show room swung open; Sayo entered, the now to be expected smile plastered across her face and a slight tinge of red dusting her cheeks as ran her fingers along her lips. “They said we are to perform last tonight, they want to give some new band a chance to perform first so they don’t get nervous following us…” She muttered to the band, her mind clearly on something else.

Lisa looked up from her phone with a smug grin, “Tsugumi gave you some ‘pre-show encouragement’, eh?”

Sayo crossed her arms, the comment obvious annoyed her, but not enough to dissuade her smile, “I’ve been told it’s impolite to ‘kiss and tell’, so I shall not even give that a response.”

Ako, having been listening in, tilted her head curiously, “But that means she **did** kiss you right?”

Lisa burst into an uncontrollable laughter as Sayo’s jaw dropped; she couldn’t believe she got played so easily.

As much as Yukina had come to enjoy these moments with her bandmates, Yukina felt she still needed a moment with her own thoughts. She rose out of her seat, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be stepping out for a moment.”

Sayo would have questioned Yukina’s timing as there wasn’t long until they were to go on but she was still too embarrassed by Ako and Lisa’s continued teasing to speak.

Yukina swiftly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her so the noise inside wouldn’t pour out to passers-by. She reasoned if she went outside it was likely fans would try to speak to her, while she understood their desire to do so and was fine dedicating a small amount of time to this, it wasn’t the particular environment Yukina was seeking.

_Perhaps one of the other band preparatory rooms is unoccupied. There aren’t many bands performing tonight…_

Yukina walked to the next door along and knocked; she waited a moment but after receiving no response concluded it must be empty, and entered.

Yukina closed the door and let out a relieved sigh.

_Good, time to think. I wouldn’t want anything distracting me during a performance…_

Yukina walked over to the nearby couch, keeping her eyes to ground as she went. As she flopped down on the couch Yukina heard a strange sound; it was a small squeak but not the kind one would expect a couch to make, more like a surprised ‘eep’ that a girl would make. It was at this point Yukina noticed the couch also felt different from the others in CiCRLE; it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable, if fact Yukina would argue it was far superior to any other couch, but it was the fact that it was different feeling at all that intrigued Yukina. She leaned forward and tilted her head to look behind her, seeing a small, frightened looking girl staring back.

_Am I… sitting on her…?_

“Um… excuse me…” the small girl said, “I don’t mean to bother you but… could you please get off of me?”

As if the situation had suddenly caught up with her, Yukina eyes widened in horror and she shot up off the girl. “M-my apologises, I didn’t see you.”

The girl slumped down sadly, she had heard that too many times before, “Yeah, I don’t blame you… I do kind of blend into the background when the others aren’t around…”

“Others?” Yukina questioned.

“Yeah, my band…” the girl explained, her voice barely above a whisper as she kept her eyes looking down to the ground.

Yukina narrowed her eyes, focusing on the girl trying to recall a vague memory of an encounter, “I feel like we met once before. Is it… Kurata-san?”

Her head shot up; she looked to Yukina with amazement, “You… you actually remember me? Oh um… yes, my name is Kurata Mashiro. It’s nice to see you again, Minato-san.”

“Likewise,” Yukina gave a curt nod, “Your band was Morfonica if I remember correctly, are they not here?”

“T-they should be here soon… I hope,” Mashiro looked to the door expectedly. She began playing with hands nervously, “Ever since they started dating they take a little longer to show up…”

“Oh?” Yukina interest was piqued; she considered Mashiro might have an interesting perspective on what Yukina was already internally debating. Yukina slipped back onto the couch beside Mashiro, “Have members of your band started dating recently as well?”

Mashiro nodded, “Yep, shortly after we started the band. I guess they just kind of felt a connection with each other and paired up quickly.”

“It’s a similar case with Roselia and Afterglow. I’m curious, if it’s not too intrusive a question… How does seeing them in a relationship make you feel?” Yukina asked.

“You mean like… am I jealous… or something?” After receiving another nod in response, Mashiro touched a finger to her chin in thought, “Hmmm… well honestly, at the time they told me, I never really thought of dating anyone. Seeing them together… they’re so happy, and that makes glad; they are my friends after all, it’s nice that they’ve found someone they want to be with… though recently, I don’t know if it’s jealousy, more like… curiosity? I just wonder what it would be like to find someone I’m **that** comfortable with…”

“Actually… I feel the same…” A small smiled appeared on Yukina’s face.

_This chance encounter has actually proven quite fruitful. It’s somewhat nice to know someone is thinking similar to me on this…_

“Ok course… there’s no point in wondering…” Mashiro lamented, “No one would want to date me… I can’t even talk to strangers… I’d probably explode before I could ask someone out…”

“I do not believe that to be true,” Yukina shook her head gently, “After all, you’ve been conversing with me perfectly fine these past few minutes, even after my… earlier misstep…”

“I… have…” Mashiro eyed widen, she stared at Yukina in shock, “I have, haven’t I? I… I’m talking to you right now!”

Yukina couldn’t help but giggle; there was something particularly adorable about Mashiro getting excited over doing something she considered so incredibly mundane as talking. Still, Yukina could tell this felt like a big step for Mashiro, and Yukina always believed someone taking steps to improve themselves should be commended.

Yukina placed a hand affectionately on Mashiro’s head, eliciting another small ‘eep’ noise, “Indeed, and you have been rather pleasant to talk to.”

The contact was initially daunting for Mashiro; a sudden surprising touch that she hadn’t felt before but there was something comforting about it. After a few seconds Mashiro closed her eyes, allowing herself to be absorbed into the touch. The two sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying the new form of interaction neither was used to.

Yukina quickly pulled away as the door to the room suddenly opened, leaving Mashiro missing the warm sensation of Yukina’s hand. Four new girls entered chatting away in pairs; Yukina assumed these would be the other members of Mashiro’s band.

“Look I’m not angry…” The girl with dark purple pigtails began, “I’m just trying to explain to you why that was not an appropriate thing to do.”

Another girl with light pick hair and a lazy smile shrugged, “They asked if I was your girlfriend, what was I supposed to do?”

The first girl pinched the bridge of her nose, “You say ‘yes’ or hold my hand or… something else! You do not start making out with me **in front of my parents!** ”

Yukina decided at this point to turn her attention to the other pair of girls. The first was a girl with blond hair and a fashion sense which rivalled Lisa’s, “Come on, babe, just say it one more time,” she batted her eyelashes at the last girl in the group, “I think I’ll be able to play extra well tonight if you do!”

The girl she was speaking to was tall with sharp, stunning features and short black hair. The other girl sighed, clearly exasperated, “Your ability to perform should not depend on me saying anything in particular.” When the fashionable girl pouted, the tall girl couldn’t help but relent, “Very well… I love you, Touko.”

‘Touko’ squealed in delight, “Oh I love it when you say it, I feel so pumped up now!” The taller looked to her expectedly, Touko suddenly realised her mistake, “Oh of course, I love you too, babe.” Touko leaned up and lightly kissed the other girl’s cheek. While the tall girl was clearly embarrassed by the gesture, the small smile indicated she also enjoyed it.

Mashiro tried to speak up and gain the girls attention, “Um… excuse me… girls?” None of the others seemed to hear her and continued talking amongst themselves, “G-girls, we have a guest…”

The girls still didn’t seem to hear her but the pigtails girl’s gaze did drift over and upon seeing the two sitting on the couch, turned to address the others, “Everyone, Mashiro’s here with a guest!”

The four girls turned to look at them, the tall girl spoke first, “Minato-san of Roselia, a pleasure to see again.” She said with a polite bow.

Yukina bowed in return, “Thank you, though I’m sorry to say I can’t remember your names.”

“That’s not surprising,” the pink haired girl said, “I don’t even think we’ve actually talked before.”

The purpled haired girl stepped forward, “I’ll handle introductions,” She said authoritatively. “My name is Futaba Tsukushi, leader and drummer of Morfonica; this is Hiromachi Nanami, our bassist, Kirigaya Touko, our guitarist, and Yashio Rui, our violinist. I see you’ve already met Kurata Mashiro, our lead singer.”

Yukina turned to Mashiro; while Yukina had found out that she was in a band, that was all Yukina learnt about her in their first interaction before the shy girl become too nervous and ran off. “You sing?” Yukina asked simply.

Mashiro sighed, “Most people wouldn’t believe it either…”

“That’s not what I-” Yukina held her tongue. She never considered herself particularly good at comforting someone, and Yukina was unsure if it was her place for someone who was essentially a stranger. Yukina rose from the couch and addressed Tsukushi, “You’re to go on soon correct? I must be getting in the way.”

“Oh no, you’re fine,” Tsukushi reassured, “We are going on in a sec, but I think we’re all ready.”

“Plus it’s nice to see Shiro has someone she can talk to. She’s usually so shy… you must be pretty special!” Touko added with a wink.

“Thank you, but still… I should get back to my own band,” Yukina turned back to Mashiro, “Though I’ll make sure to watch your performance, Kurata-san.”

“Y-you mean… you want to hear m-me sing?” Mashiro stuttered nervously.

“Of course,” Yukina gave a comforting smile, “I look forward to it.” She bowed politely to others and made her way out of the room.

Arriving back at her band’s room, Yukina saw not much had changed in the past few minutes.

Sayo was thankful for the distraction as Lisa turned her attention to Yukina, “Have fun on your adventure, Yukina? Ready to re-join the band?”

“Actually I shall be leaving again momentarily,” Yukina said plainly.

“Geez, is our company so bad?” Lisa joked.

Yukina clarified, “There is another band I wish to see. I spoke with their singer just before and I’m interested to see what she can do.”

“Would that be… the new band Sayo-san spoke of before?” Rinko questioned.

“Indeed,” Yukina nodded, “In fact, I should probably find my place in the crowd now as not to miss them. I shall return before we are to go on.”

* * *

Having made her way to the show room, Yukina stood comfortably just outside of the main crowd by the bar. Afterglow currently held the stage, wrapping up their last song with a powerful climax resulting in the crowd erupting in thunderous applause. Yukina clapped modestly; she hadn’t actually watched their show but she was confidant Mitake Ran wouldn’t allow herself to perform at a standard less than one worthy of being Roselia’s rival. Yukina was initially unaware Afterglow was to perform tonight, though it made sense the more she thought on it.

_I suppose I should have realized they were performing here, it’s probably the only reason Sayo came back earlier than usual to our room. The girls did say Afterglow might be joining us later, but I presumed that was simply due to some of them dating… though that would only excuse Hazawa-san, Mitake-san, Udagawa-san and Aoba-san. I guess it would be somewhat rude to exclude Uehara-san though… even if they weren’t performing tonight._

Ran gave one final thank you to the crowd and Afterglow left the stage. Finally the time Yukina had been waiting for had come. Mashiro came out onto the stage followed by the rest of Morfonica; the girls took to their positions and Mashiro grabbed the microphone. Her nervousness was obvious, at least to Yukina, though Yukina was unsure if that was some understanding between singers or some other connection they had formed in the brief time they spoke.

“H-hello everyone, I’m Kurata Mashiro a-and we’re Morfonica!” Mashiro said, getting a few cheers and claps in response. Yukina could tell they didn’t have the same following Roselia did, which she supposed made sense even simply because Roselia had been around much longer; though Yukina was still glad to see they already had some people supporting them. Yukina joined in with the clapping.

“Ok well… we’re going to start with a song that’s actually the first one we wrote, it’s called-” Mashiro froze, her eyes widened. Yukina wondered what suddenly got into her, until she realized Mashiro was staring directly at her, somehow spotting Yukina even with the big crowd between them. “You… you actually came…” Mashiro breathed in the microphone. The crowd started muttering confusedly; Mashiro started blushing, realizing what she just did. “T-the song’s called ‘Daylight’! I… I hope you like it!”

Morfonica played through their set list, receiving cheers and applause all the way through what Yukina considered a well put on show. While Mashiro didn’t yet have the skill and power in her voice, Yukina couldn’t help but think she was extraordinary and felt drawn in by her performance.

Yukina suddenly realized she had lost track of time; Morfonica was finishing what would likely be their final song, meaning Roselia was due to go on stage soon. Somewhat begrudgingly pulling herself away from Mashiro’s visage, Yukina made her way out of the show room and back to Roselia.

When she arrived Sayo greeted her with a disapproving glare, “Where have you been, Minato-san? We should be in position backstage now.”

“My apologises, I somehow ended up distracted while looking into the other band’s performance,” Yukina explained, “It shall not happen again.”

“So were they really cool then? The other band I mean!” Ako asked excitedly.

“It does not matter,” Sayo cut in before Yukina could respond, “For now the only thing that matters is **our** show. Discussion can wait for after.”

“Sayo is right,” Yukina agreed, “It’s important for us to stay focused. Now if everyone’s ready, let’s head for the stage.”

* * *

Roselia’s performance naturally went well; they dominated the night, pulling the audience in with their classics and blowing them away with a brand new song. Such an outcome was to be expected of them, though Yukina still had a sense of pride for her bandmates as they continuously impressed her.

With the show now finished, CiRCLE closed down for the night; people flooding out in droves as they excitedly chatted about all the different bands of the evening. Roselia, having now changed out of their stage outfits, began making their way out the building.

“Hazawa-san says Afterglow are waiting for us out the front,” Sayo said, waving her phone around for emphasis.

Yukina looked to Lisa, who was flicking through something on her phone, “I’m hoping you have enough patience that you’re not texting Aoba-san when she’s just outside. So what are you doing, Lisa?”

“I’m just on CiRCLE’s website seeing what people posted about tonight,” Lisa showed Yukina her screen, “I haven’t looked at the Afterglow stuff yet, but it seems to be glowing reviews for Roselia.”

Yukina felt the words ‘same as always’ begin to work their way up her throat though she held her tongue, she knew if the others heard her say that there was no way she’d live it down.

When they arrived at the lobby Marina approached them with a kind smile, “Nice show tonight girls! Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Thank you for having us,” Rinko gave a polite bow.

Ako excitedly hopped beside her, “Yeah! It’s always super cool performing at CiRCLE!”

Marina giggled at the girls’ antics and resumed her cleaning; giving the girls a small wave goodbye.

Before making her way to the exit Yukina noticed the other people in the lobby; aside from a couple employees helping Marina, there were also the members of Morfonica gathered in a circle by the lobby’s couches. Yukina thought it unnecessary to say anything to them, while they did seem pleasant enough earlier they were still mostly strangers; Roselia had their plans for the evening and it was likely Morfonica did too. Yukina would have left it there until she noticed two things about the group that irked her; firstly the members all appeared upset about something, they were speaking with great urgency about whatever it was, most of them either looking around frantically or fiddling with their hands or clothes nervously. The only one who looked somewhat calm was the taller girl, Rui, but Yukina could tell even she was worried.

This alone wouldn’t be enough for Yukina to go over; whatever was upsetting them was their business and it wasn’t Yukina’s place to butt in. It was the other thing Yukina noticed about the group which really caught her attention; there were only four of them. Mashiro was missing. It didn’t take a genius to figure out whatever disturbed the group centred around Mashiro; Yukina knew even figuring this out didn’t mean she had the right to go over and intervene.

Yet Yukina couldn’t fight off the feeling in her body; her stomach sank and her heart began to beat rapidly. Inexplicably, Yukina found herself worried for a person she only really had one conversation with, over a situation she knew nothing about. Yukina felt her feet begin to carry her towards Morfonica, as if Yukina herself had no say in the matter.

“Minato-san, where are you going?” Sayo questioned, “The others are waiting for us.”

Yukina turned back to face her, “Sorry, but there’s something I must look into first. You can all go and I’ll meet up with you at the usual restaurant.” Yukina resumed her previous pace.

Lisa had a concerned look and was about to follow Yukina but was stopped by Sayo, “She’s fine, Imai-san, probably just looking into the new band she spoke of earlier.” Lisa felt a bit calmer but was still unsure about just leaving, Sayo continued with a small smile, “Imai-san, don’t you think Aoba-san will get impatient if you take much longer?”

Lisa giggled, a smile returning to her face, “You’re right, thanks, Sayo. I’ll just ask Yukina about it later. Who knows, maybe she’s even making new friends.”

Roselia had now left through the door as Yukina positioned herself by Morfonica; she cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention, all the girls turning to look at her. “Oh, Minato-san!” Rui said in surprise giving her usual polite bow.

Touko quickly dropped the conversation’s formalities, “Hey, you haven’t seen Shiro around, have you?”

“No I haven’t,” Yukina looked at each of the other girls, her face now reflecting their worry with her own. “Actually… when I saw she wasn’t with you, I suppose I… became concerned myself…”

“Thank you so much for caring,” Tsukushi gave her an apologetic smile, “I’m sure you probably have something else you’d rather be doing.”

“You need not worry about me,” Yukina shook her gently, alleviating the girls’ concern. “Getting back to Kurata-san, what happened exactly?”

“It was super weird, after our show we all got changed like usual,” Nanami explained, “Then Shiro took one look at her phone and ran out the door!”

“Is it possible she simply got messaged by her parents? Or another friend perhaps?” Yukina questioned.

“No, Kurata-san would have said something if it related to her parents, she also doesn’t have friends to spend time with,” Rui said matter-of-factly, “…besides us, I mean.”

“Plus, it sounded like she was crying,” Touko added, “We have no idea where she could be! I feel like such a terrible friend.”

Rui wrapped a comforting arm around Touko, “Please do not say such things. You have done nothing wrong and are showing proper concern, all we can do is hope to find Kurata-san and try to help her. Feeling bad about ourselves will do no good.”

“Thanks, babe, you always know just what to say,” Touko returned the hug, letting herself be completely enveloped in Rui’s arms. “I’m just so worried about her…”

“I will help you look,” Yukina spoke up, “If we spread out we can probably cover CiRCLE and that immediate area quickly.”

“Thank you, Minato-senpai,” Tsukushi said. “Rui-san and Touko-chan will search the back rooms, Nanami, you talk to the staff to see if they know anything, Minato-senpai, how about you and me take outside?”

Everyone nodded, understanding their roles, and began their search. Yukina exited the building with Tsukushi, she noted Roselia and Afterglow were nowhere in sight, meaning they had likely already left for the restaurant.

“It would probably be quicker for us to go different ways,” Tsukushi figured, “I’ll go this way. Since I don’t have your number I’ll just meet up with you back here in a few minutes.”

“That is acceptable,” Yukina nodded. She walked off in the other direction without another word and began her search. After several minutes of scouring the nearby area, searching around benches, looking down alleyways, even peeking in trash cans as she became more desperate, Yukina began to fear the worst; that something terrible had happened to Mashiro and she was left without her friends to help. Yukina had felt what it was like to be alone, and she certainly didn’t want someone as innocent as Mashiro to go through that.

Yukina decided it was time to head back; she hoped one of the other girls had gotten lucky and found Mashiro somewhere else. Just as she began heading back she heard something coming from a nearby bush. A muffled yet distinct sobbing. She walked over to the bush, taking care to be quiet as to not disturb the person crying. Peeking around the bush, there Yukina finally found the girl she had been looking for.

Mashiro sat there, her legs pulled to her chest wrapped tightly in her arms with her head buried in her knees. Her body jerked with each sob; the shakiness in voice clear through her cries.

Yukina had never been in this position before, she was unsure how to approach it. In the end, she decided it was best to simply announce herself and try to find out why Mashiro was here directly without making her further upset. “Kurata-san?”

Mashiro’s head shot up; her eyes widened as she saw Yukina looking down at her. “M-Minato-san?” Mashiro began frantically wiping at her eyes, as if she could keep Yukina from knowing she was crying or play it off somehow.

Yukina stepped around the bush; she lowered herself to sit by Mashiro’s side, “Has something upset you?”

“No no,” Mashiro tried to deny. “I-I just needed a bit of time to m-myself is all,” She continued to try clear away her tears.

Yukina stopped Mashiro, taking the weeping girl’s hand in her own, and stared deeply into her eyes, “Kurata-san… please… what has upset you?”

Mashiro shook nervously; she tore her eyes away from Yukina, choosing to stare down at the ground, “I-It’s stupid… you don’t need to worry…”

Yukina’s expression become stern though she still spoke in a caring tone, “If it makes you cry like this, then it **is** important. What could possibly-” Yukina paused. She suddenly realized what Mashiro was looking down at as she saw the dim glow of Mashiro’s phone. Keeping one hand on Mashiro’s, Yukina used her free hand to scoop it up.

“W-wait don’t, that’s my-” Mashiro tried to stop Yukina; freeing one of her hands from Yukina’s, she swiped to grab at it but Yukina held the phone out of her reach. When she knew she had lost, Mashiro returned her hand to Yukina’s, giving it a small, desperate squeeze.

Yukina looked back to the phone; seeing a few tears still staining the glass, she wiped it on her dress before swiping the screen. When it unlocked Yukina was greeted with a familiar site; it was CiRCLE’s website, specifically the comment section where people would post what they thought of the performances that night. Yukina had an inkling as to what this meant but to be sure she began reading.

As expected, the comments viewed were about Morfonica’s performance. Several complimenting the band, saying they looked forward to what the band could do in the future, others highlighting specific members and how well they played. Finally Yukina reached the bottom of the screen where there were comments on Mashiro. Yukina’s eyebrows furrowed, she felt her teeth grind and her hold on the phone tighten in anger, “This… this is…”

“The truth…” Mashiro sobbed, “I’m not ready for this kind of show. The others said I’d do well but I know… I’m just… not good…”

“That’s ridiculous!” Yukina shouted, causing Mashiro to flinch. Yukina calmed herself, she knew getting worked up wouldn’t do any good, “Kurata-san… you shouldn’t listen to these types of commenters…”

“B-but they’re-”

“No, Kurata-san.” Yukina said firmly, “The people who say these things are pathetic; they offer **no** constructive criticism, they only spew hate because they think they can get away with it thanks to online anonymity. They’re not worth wasting your time thinking about.”

Mashiro still seemed unconvinced; the harsh comments burned in her mind. Her lips quivered as she looked up to Yukina, “What did you think then… of my singing…?”

Yukina took a moment to think of her answer, finding the way to word it correctly. She felt it wouldn’t be right to simply praise Mashiro purely to make her feel better, Mashiro deserved Yukina’s full honest opinion. “I would say, as someone who’s been singing for a long time I can see your lack of experience…” Mashiro looked like she was about to speak but Yukina quickly cut her off, “…however…” Yukina hand slid up Mashiro’s arm, coming to sit on her cheek. Mashiro let out a surprised, breathless gasp; the touch was even more intimate than when Yukina patted her head. The touch was also even more welcome.

Yukina’s gaze softened, “…I would also say, your voice is beautiful and unique. I was completely lost in your performance earlier; your passion and talent are clear to anyone who is truly listening, I feel I could sit calmly and listen to you for hours…”

“M-Minato-san…” Mashiro leaned into Yukina’s hand, burying the side of her face and letting out a few small weeps. “T-Thank you…”

Yukina wrapped her arms around Mashiro, allowing the smaller girl to hide in her chest, “If you wish to improve come to me or your friends… we’re the ones who will actually help you.”

Mashiro looked up to Yukina, still clinging tightly to her chest, “Y-you’ll help me…?”

Yukina ran her fingers through Mashiro’s hair, “Only if you want me to, I believe you are special, Kurata-san. I’d love to see how you grow as a singer.”

Mashiro’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment, “Y-You’re too kind, Minato-san.”

Yukina smiled comfortingly, “How about you just call me ‘Yukina’. It feels more appropriate.”

Mashiro smiled brightly back up at her, “O-Ok, but only if you call me ‘Mashiro’.”

“Fufu,” Yukina giggled, “Very well, that seems fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short one-off for Yukina's birthday... only a little longer and later than expected!
> 
> This was a real interesting pair to write, with plenty of side pairings to bounce off of I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Somehow while writing this little idea ended up becoming something more, now it's turned it a multichapter story with a lot of side pairing but I think it's turned out well so far!
> 
> Kudos, comment and such are always appreciated! I'd love to hear what people think of the Yukina/Mashiro pairing!
> 
> This is also my first time writing Morfonica so let me know how I did! Given I'm an english-only fan my knowledge of them is somewhat limited to bits and pieces I've seen translated but I'd like to think I have SOME idea of their characters. Though honestly, I've probably read more fanfiction of them that's to writers like Ash0605, demonladys and a few others than I have official content.
> 
> Of course I can't forget to do my usual weird tradition of making up character cards for my story, so here they are:
> 
> Yukina Minato (4-Star Cool Type) [Supportive Lead Singer]
> 
> Mashiro Kurata (4-Star Cool Type) [My Own Way To Shine]
> 
> Sayo Hikawa (3-Star Cool Type) [Caring For Someone Deeply Can Be Scary]
> 
> Touko Kirigaya (3-Star Happy Type) [Ultimate Wingwoman]
> 
> Rui Yashio (2-Star Happy Type) [Love Has A Way Of Changing You]


End file.
